Ses quatre précepteurs
by Fille au chat
Summary: Vendis a reçu de nombreuses leçons de la part de nos aventuriers... mais une seule, pour chacun d'entre eux, restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. One shot nostalgique sur Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek ainsi que sur leur seul et unique élève. Se base sur le tout premier scénario live d'aventures.


**Ses quatre précepteurs**

* * *

 **Rating :** K.

 **Disclaimer :** Si seulement ils m'appartenaient... Tous... Mais non. Les personnages reviennent tous à l'équipe d'Aventures, évidemment.

 **Résumé :** Vendis a reçu de nombreuses leçons de la part de nos aventuriers... mais une seule, pour chacun d'entre eux, restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. One shot nostalgique. Se base sur le tout premier scénario live d'aventures.

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

Évitant de justesse le coup d'épée que Théo tenta de lui porter, Vendis réussit même à bloquer le second coup de justesse, connaissant à présent parfaitement l'habitude de Théo de le bourrinner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour pouvoir répliquer. S'il ne faisait qu'éviter ses coups, il ne réussirait jamais à le vaincre, ainsi il fallait qu'il le touche, et vite, si possible ; et après de nombreuses tactiques mises en place, le fils de duc réussit à faire vibrer son épée contre l'armure lourde du paladin.

Difficile d'atteindre quelqu'un qui était un combattant pur souche et qui ne lui laissait aucunement la possibilité de le blesser ne serait-ce que légèrement. Heureusement, Théo n'était pas son seul précepteur et Vendis avait très vite appris par les confidences des autres membres de son groupe que battre l'Inquisiteur uniquement par la force n'était que très difficilement réalisable...

Remerciant ainsi mentalement ses autres professeurs qui lui avaient conseillé certaines techniques stratégiques, Vendis attendit que son maître d'arme cesse le combat, toujours sur le qui-vive au cas où Théo tenterait une feinte pour lui asséner un dernier coup. Généralement, le paladin appréciait peu de finir un duel sans avoir asséné le coup de grâce.

Mais heureusement, celui-ci baissa son arme, un léger sourire passant une demi-seconde sur son visage. Ce qui, chez Théo, pouvait s'apparenter à une joie ou une fierté immense et que Vendis avait appris à capter... pour rester motivé et surtout éviter de finir haché-menu.

 **\- Tu commences enfin à obtenir certains réflexes... C'est pas trop tôt.**

Splendide compliment.

Vendis ne broncha pas, cependant, ne descendant son arme que tout doucement devant lui, toujours sur la défensive face à l'homme à l'armure d'or. Théo ne lui avait parlé que très peu de l'Eglise de la Lumière mais, de ce qu'il avait appris, le paladin faisait partie d'une variante pour qui l'efficacité était importante... et il valait mieux éviter de se confronter de trop près à cette efficacité.

Se rappelant brièvement d'une blague de Bob concernant une leçon censée être, selon lui, centrée sur comment passer à travers une fenêtre de manière héroïque, Vendis s'efforça de garder un visage neutre et de ne surtout pas sourire ou rire, sachant que Théo n'apprécierait pas la moquerie.

 **\- Tu maîtrises un peu mieux l'épée, le bouclier et la lance... Ainsi que l'esquive, la parade et quelques autres techniques d'escrime... Ce sont plutôt de bonnes choses...**

Se détendant légèrement, Vendis se sentit tout de même inquiet du ton de son maître d'arme après une analyse un peu plus poussée. Même si en apparence, les mots de Théo pouvaient s'apparenter à des compliments, son ton tranchant et froid semblait démentir cette impression.

Et alors que le fils de duc songeait qu'il ne devait peut-être pas se détendre immédiatement, en un battement de paupières, ce dernier reçut un coup violent de bouclier au niveau du crâne, l'obligeant à s'effondrer sur le sol comme le plus minable des pantins.

 **\- ...Mais la prochaine fois, vise la nuque.**

Du Théo tout craché...

* * *

Dès qu'il eut passé la porte menant au salon, Vendis abandonna toute idée de dignité, laissant son corps s'écrouler juste en face de Balthazar qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il terminait son entrainement avec le maître de l'Inquisition, le mage l'attendait dans la salle d'à côté et attendait qu'il ait fini de prendre une douche et ait récupérer son souffle pour partager un moment avec lui devant l'âtre de la maison où pétillait un feu agréable.

Et après l'entrainement physique venait l'entrainement psychique et philosophique...

Mais en vérité, Vendis appréciait beaucoup ses discussions avec le seul homme en robe qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas se battre contre Théo mais, après des heures de combat, parler à cœur ouvert - ou presque - avec le pyromage apaisait grandement l'adrénaline que lui avait procuré la violence du combat partagé avec le paladin et qui pouvait se révéler nocive s'il ne savait pas s'adoucir une fois le duel terminé.

De plus, la vision de la vie de Balthazar lui paraissait toujours assez intéressante, qu'il soit d'accord ou non avec ce dernier. Et comme il connaissait tout particulièrement la magie et était un érudit de choix, Vendis ne pouvait qu'apprendre énormément de ce précepteur...

 **\- Ce sont des signes... de magie noire ?** Tenta le fils de duc quand le mage lui présenta un exemple de cas à analyser. **Donc cet être est manifestement assez dangereux...**

 **\- Mais pas forcément destiné à tout tuer autour de lui,** lui rappela Balthazar, Vendis pouvant presque mimer les mots avant qu'ils ne sortent de la bouche de son précepteur. **Reste toujours dans le gris. Le monde n'est pas forcément tout blanc ou tout noir et parfois un peu de magie noire peut faire beaucoup de bien et un peu de magie blanche beaucoup de...**

A côté d'eux, le chat endormi se mit à ronfler assez bruyamment, faisant légèrement sourire les deux hommes.

 **\- ...mal. Mais tu connais déjà ce discours par cœur,** admit le pyromage sans s'offusquer des ronflements du félin coupant son discours.

 **\- En fait, tu n'es pas le seul à m'enseigner la tolérance. L'ouverture d'esprit concernant les autres races est également très importante pour Grunlek et Shin... malgré les réticences de Théo face à celles qu'il considère comme hérétiques.**

Cette remarque ne manqua pas de faire frémir la commissure des lèvres du pyromage qui connaissait bien l'évidente mauvaise foi de son compagnon en armures. En effet, s'il ne pouvait réellement pas supporter les créatures démoniaques, il aurait eu mille fois la possibilité de tuer Bob... Car au fil de leurs nombreuses conversations et à travers certains sous-entendus, Vendis avait en effet compris que le pyromage n'était pas tout à fait humain.

Mais un demi-démon...

Et même s'il n'avait jamais osé poser trop de questions à ce propos, Vendis savait que Balthazar et Théo gardaient une amitié aussi soudée que celle qu'ils possédaient tous deux envers les autres membres de leur groupe, malgré leur nature assez antithétique et qui auraient dû les éloigner l'un de l'autre, en toute logique. Vendis avait aussi plus ou moins compris que Théo veillait tout de même à ce que Bob ne se transforme pas en monstre...

Mais le futur duc avait parfois le sentiment que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour le surveiller de près et que, malgré son apparence sévère, Théo aurait probablement beaucoup de mal à tuer l'un de ses amis s'il en avait un jour le devoir moral.

Même s'il était difficile de réussir à discerner les sentiments de Théo...

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il peut être assez tranchant sur ce sujet... Mais il a parfois raison... lorsque la personne ne se contrôle pas.**

A ses mots, Vendis tiqua.

 **\- Mais toi... tu... te contrôles... non ?**

Mais Bob ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire joueur et légèrement effrayant...

* * *

Se réveillant petit à petit, Vendis bougea un peu ses muscles endoloris, sentant la langueur du sommeil agir encore sur lui. La lumière qui l'entourait était assez faible, ne lui vrillant pas les yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, mais le jeune homme s'aperçut rapidement qu'il frissonnait à cause du froid environnant. Visiblement, il n'était pas dans son lit et eut du mal à retrouver ses repères lorsqu'il dut commencer à se resituer.

Apparemment, il était essentiellement entouré d'arbres de différentes sortes... probablement s'agissait-il d'une forêt. Seulement comme les forêts environnantes se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins, Vendis ne réussit pas à en savoir plus sur l'endroit qui l'entourait.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

Il put s'en apercevoir dès qu'il releva la tête vers un arbre fruitier et qu'il trouva, sur l'une de ses branches, son précepteur jouant à chat perché, une pomme à moitié croquée dans la main. Enfin sans doute voulait-il simplement se donner l'air classe mais Vendis le vit plutôt comme ça.

 **\- Que... se passe-t-il... ?**

 **\- Ton entrainement, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre l'amour de la nature.**

Face à l'air vaguement sceptique voire même suspecte de son élève, Shin s'empressa de rectifier.

 **\- Non mais pas au sens physique du terme...**

 **\- Merci bien, j'avais compris. Mais... qu'est-ce que je dois faire... exactement ?**

Au ton hésitant de son élève, Shin s'élança de l'arbre pour tenter d'atterrir souplement sur le sol... ce qui aurait été également très classe... si jamais il ne s'était pas raccroché au tronc et n'avait pas fini sa course étalé sur le pauvre fils du duc, sa pomme roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Vendis ne manqua pas de s'en plaindre, tentant désespérément de se dégager du bleu.

Ce qui était vraiment tout sauf simple avec leurs membres enchevêtrés et l'arc sur le dos de Shin qui semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour les faire trébucher à chaque fois l'un sur l'autre en se raccrochant toujours à quelque chose...

 **\- Ne saute plus jamais d'un arbre comme ça...** Finit même par grogner Vendis, finalement incapable de rester muet face à la maladresse de son professeur.

 **\- Mais j'y arrive super bien, d'habitude ! C'est juste que... que...**

Ne trouvant visiblement pas les mots, l'archer termina sa phrase avec un grondement incompréhensible, s'aidant de ses coudes pour pouvoir relever au moins son visage du sol. Réalisant cependant qu'il se rapprochait ainsi un peu trop du visage de son élève, Shin piqua un fard devant le regard surpris de Vendis qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

Malgré l'éternel vêtement cachant presque les trois quarts de son visage, pour ne pas changer, Vendis réussissait quand même à voir apparaître du rouge sur le peu d'espace de peau à l'air libre... Au moins, le demi-élémentaire sembla retrouver assez de force pour se remettre sur ses jambes, reculant à toute vitesse.

Vendis, lui, prit son temps pour se placer de nouveau sur ses pieds, s'époussetant sans quitter son précepteur du regard...

 **\- B-Bref. Petit exercice pour déterminer si tu sais utiliser la nature à ton avantage : Trouve-moi ou construis-moi une arme, un moyen de te protéger et de te vêtir ainsi que de la nourriture... Voilà...**

 **\- Et tu vas où comme ça... ?** Le questionna Vendis en le voyant s'éloigner à toute vitesse de lui.

 **\- C'est pour voir si tu arrives à me pister quand tu auras trouvé tout ça. Puis on retournera au château. C-C'est tout...**

Même s'il était maintenant de dos, Vendis pouvait voir les oreilles de l'archer rougir à cause de sa capuche qu'il ne remit qu'après quelques secondes de retard et pencha légèrement la tête, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Shin n'était pas très tactile, c'était un fait, et était également assez pudique pour se couvrir plus que nécessaire mais jamais le futur duc ne se serait imaginé une telle réaction de sa part. Juste pour une simple proximité un peu trop poussée... Lui aussi s'était senti gêné mais pas au point de bondir sur ses pieds pour s'enfuir en courant, comme s'il mourrait d'embarras à cause du vague contact.

Enfin presque en courant... Vu qu'en partant, Vendis eut le temps de l'entendre marmonner dans son masque...

 **\- La nature, c'est cool, mais parfois, c'est vraiment de la merde... Que ce soit écrit sur ma tombe...**

Souriant à cette conclusion pour le moins poétique, Vendis s'enfuit dans l'autre sens pour éviter d'éclater de rire face à l'air boudeur de l'élémentaire d'eau, espérant faire passer sa fuite pour de l'enthousiasme à commencer cette nouvelle leçon.

Quelque part, il fallait bien avouer que l'attitude de Shin était attendrissante, lui permettant aisément de comprendre que sa maladresse devait être à l'origine de toutes ses aventures auprès de la gente féminine... bien qu'il valait mieux éviter pour Vendis d'avouer ça à propos de l'un de ses précepteurs.

* * *

Tournant en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, Vendis se mordait les ongles jusqu'au sang, plus stressé que jamais.

Grunlek était pourtant à ses côtés, le rassurant comme il le pouvait, ce qu'il était le plus apte à lui offrir, en vérité. Théo n'était pas assez délicat pour apaiser ses craintes, Shin devait être aussi stressé que lui étant donné qu'il détestait les soirées mondaines et Bob était occupé à préparer la fête avec son père... Vendis était pour le moins reconnaissant envers le nain de fer, lui qui supportait son stress sans se plaindre un instant et le calmer avec de simples paroles amicales.

 **\- Tout se passera bien, Vendis.**

 **\- Tu es sûr ?**

 **\- J'en suis certain. Je suis fier de toi. Tu es devenu un homme bien.**

De tous ses précepteurs, Grunlek était sans conteste le plus direct et Vendis appréciait énormément sa franchise. Et à quelques heures de sa première soirée mondaine, le futur duc réalisait que le petit groupe d'aventuriers aurait toujours une place très importante dans sa vie. Quelque part, ils l'avaient tous aidé à grandir et à devenir quelqu'un capable de régner de la meilleure manière possible.

Mais il réalisait aussi que lorsqu'ils repartiraient sur les routes, il serait seul... et souffrirait probablement énormément de leur absence.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles pensif...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien... C'est juste que... je suis en train de réaliser que vous allez tous me manquer. Vous m'avez apporté énormément, tu sais.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

De nouveau, ses paroles semblaient sincères, sans fioriture. Pourtant, le nain étant issu de la royauté, celui-ci savait comment prononcer de longs et beaux discours, probablement autant que Bob, d'ailleurs ; Mais peut-être sentait-il que Vendis n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de tirades pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et préférait de beaucoup qu'il lui offre ses pensées sans détour.

Bien qu'il en ait peut-être prévu un durant cette soirée, en vérité...

 **\- Est-ce qu'un combat au corps à corps te ferait du bien ? Il faut que tu te détendes avant le début de la cérémonie... Et on pourra toujours réviser tes manières juste après.**

La proposition était tentante.

Vendis aimait beaucoup combattre contre Grunlek ; c'était clairement moins stressant que Théo mais tout aussi instructif. Le maître nain avait toujours de nombreuses techniques à lui enseigner et il prenait toujours plaisir à tenter de les mettre en oeuvre par la suite. Et pour se détendre avant une soirée tirée à quatre épingles, un duel contre le Golem au bras mécanique ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal...

Acceptant donc de s'opposer au nain mécanicien, peut-être pour la dernière fois d'ailleurs, Vendis se lança corps et âme dans ce duel, oubliant tout le stress qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'approche de cette soirée décisive. Après tout, il fallait impérativement qu'il fasse honneurs à ses maîtres et à son père Ragnar qui l'avaient élevé au mieux. Et même si Grunlek réussit à gagner le match, Vendis se sentit revigorer et plein d'assurance.

Ce combat serait la seule chose de perdu, ce soir.

 **\- Tu te sens prêt, maintenant ?**

 **\- Grâce à vous tous.**

Avec un sourire satisfait et peut-être même un peu fier, Grunlek l'attira dans une franche accolade, tapotant gentiment son dos, avant de l'amener à se poser près de lui pour récapituler son rôle de ce soir, sans pour autant paraître gêné ou regretter son geste. Définitivement, Grunlek avait toujours été, jusqu'au dernier instant, son plus grand soutien moral.

Et quand son père vint le chercher pour l'amener auprès des invités, interrompant les dernières révisions des manières qu'il devrait s'efforcer de tenir, Vendis se sentit prêt à affronter la foule pressée de juger le futur duc. Avec l'aide de ses précepteurs, tout irait forcément bien.

Alors malgré sa migraine naissante... Vendis partit affronter ceux qui l'attendaient sans une once d'hésitation.


End file.
